Never let me go
by Laureenxox21Haymiss
Summary: Peeta Mellark is dying in a District 13 hospital bed. He was successfully rescued from the Capitol but the damage was irreparable. Katniss Everdeen figures out her true feelings for her boy with the bread but it is too late. Sad ending. Everlark.


**Set in Mocking after Peeta was rescued from the Capitol. ****Very sad**** ending!**

* * *

I slowly walk into the white hospital room with tears streaming down my face. Peeta was rescued from the Capitol but the tortures he endured there are slowly killing him before my very eyes. My heart stops and I feel numb when I see him, lying in a white bed looking extremely vulnerable and damaged. I am an anxious wreck and I am trembling as I gently approach him as if he was a wounded animal. When I finally reach him, the tears are pouring out of my eyes uncontrollably. I take my hands and rest them on his chest. His wounds are deep and he groans before opening his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He stares at me with such intensity that I am almost certain he knows what I look like naked; though, I have never actually undressed for him. I am staring at him, too.

I think about all those hours I spent talking to him. I told him my hopes, he told me his dreams. We whispered our secrets and lamented over our fears. And I start to realise that he knows who I really am. He understands me better than any other person in the world. Around him, I could be myself completely and he would still like me. He would never judge me, it's just who he is. He could look into my eyes and tell I felt the same. That was electric; it was jaw-dropping, heart-stopping, and toe-curling.

It is Love.

Peeta's groaning in pain brings me back to reality and I look at him with worry in my eyes. "Katniss don't go." Peeta whispers to me, clutching my hand like a lifeline. "Never, I'm staying right here." I tell him as I softly stroke his blonde locks. "I'm… s-so sorry. I'm so…so." My lips are quivering as I try to hold in a sob.

"Katniss. Listen…to me." He says breathing so heavily and quickly. "Please, Don't ever blame yourself. You're a beautiful, strong clever girl. You're my girl." He looks beautiful even on his death bed. "I love you." He lifts his hand and strokes my cheek. I grab it and hold it to my face. "No, you're going to be okay. We're going to be fine." He laughs sweetly with all the energy he has but ends up wincing.

"I'm not okay."

"Peeta, don't say that please." I let out a sob full of despair and sorrow.

He shuts his eyes and I can see his bloody pierced chest move up and down quickly. "Peeta, please. Don't leave me." My voice is so blocked with tears. 'I won't." He says. He groans again and cries out in pain as he does so.

I stroke his hair, as it's the only thing I can do to ease his pain. His breathing slows.

"Promise me one thing… Katniss?" He looks up at me with those eyes. Those eyes that make me weak at the knees, that make me want to cry. I look straight back at them, tilting my head over his so he doesn't have to strain.

"Anything." I say.

"Promise me, that you won't ever forget me... And that you will live your life... to the fullest. You won't let my... death be the end of you." He says. Those were the last wise words I will hear from him. "I promise." I mouth.

I lean down and kiss his soft lips. As I do so, one million moments surge through me. The first time I ever laid eyes on him twelve years ago, the way he saved my life, more than once, the first time I felt these lips, up until the last time. I also think of the future. In an ideal world, Peeta and I at the altar. Me, in a white dress with a pregnant belly. A house somewhere in that far off world where there is no Capitol. Where we can watch our grandchildren playing outside. As I pull away from him, I realize I do love him. I love this man dying in front of me, and it kills me to think I failed my goal to keep him alive.

"I love you." I whisper.

I can see the slight smile creep on his face, followed by a silver tear that trickles out of his eye and drips off of his chin. He starts crying silently.

He looks me straight in the eyes.

One of my tears drip down from my nose and lands on his cheek.

We're staring into each other's eyes, like we have so many times.

I press his hand against my face.

Barely audible, I whisper, "Stay with me?"

He says, "Always."

Then, his eyes flutter shut. His breathing slows down every second. I take my other hand and place it on his chest. After about a minute, his chest stops moving and his breathing slows to a still.

I hold his hand, not wanting to let go. The tears have welled up in my eyes so much.

"P-Peeta?" I say. But there is no reply. I put my trembling hand to his mouth hoping to feel air, but there is nothing.

"NO!" I scream. "NO! PEETA! STAY WITH ME!" I shake him again and again, but nothing happens. I know nothing will happen, but I don't know what else to do.

"PEETA DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shake him so violently that he falls from my grasp. I drop my head on his blood stained chest and cry. "NO!" I scream. "Stay with me! You said always!"

My hands meet his and I wrap my fingers around his. My whole body slumps into him, and I remember all those nights on the train when he held me close, so close that I could feel his breath on my chest. Now, all those moments are frozen, just as he is. I've lost the boy with the bread.

* * *

**Far Away - Nickelback. The perfect song for Katniss and Peeta. (KPOV)**

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask**  
**Last chance for one last dance**  
**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**  
**All of hell to hold your hand**  
**I'd give it all**  
**I'd give for us**  
**Give anything but I won't give up**  
**'Cause you know,**  
**you know, you know**

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted**  
**I wanted you to stay**  
**'Cause I needed**  
**I need to hear you say**  
**That I love you**  
**I have loved you all along**  
**And I forgive you**  
**For being away for far too long**  
**So keep breathing**  
**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
**Believe it**  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
**Keep breathing**  
**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
**Believe it**  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
**Keep breathing**  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
**Keep breathing**  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go.**

**Remember Peeta Mellark.**


End file.
